Lord Of The Wands
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: Typical the fellowship of the the Lord of The Rings go to Hogwarts story...slight HermioneAragorn


Lord of the Wands  
The fellowship was walking along in a meadow when all of a sudden a bunch of large brown owls carrying envelopes flew straight into all their pretty faces.   
  
"Oww! What the--" Frodo shook off the bird and pryed the envelope from its claws. He opened it and quickly read the letter,"Hey guys, any of you know a place called Hogwarts??"  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Well, it says here that we've all been accepted to their school, or something like that."  
  
He read the letter to the rest of the fellowship.  
  
"Hey! I know what Hogwarts is!! My nephew goes there!!", Legolas spoke. (Yes, his nephew. Bare with me here)  
  
"You have a nephew?? Whats his name?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."(Hey, you gotta admit, theres a resembelence)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, beause the letter told them to, they strutted on over to London to get their supplies.   
  
"So wheres the...Leaky Cauldron??" Aragorn lifted a brow.  
  
"Err.. I think its the crappy looking place over there." Legolas pointed to a small closet sized door at a nearby street corner, above the door was a tiny sign that barely said 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
Going inside they looked around to see a bunch of strangely dressed people who were drinking and stuff. The fellowship went to the bartender and Aragorn asked," Err... do you happen to know by any chance where exactly is Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hogwarts? Everyone knows Hogwarts!! But the next term dosen't start till --"   
  
Just then, an enormus looking man with a large bushy beard stepped into the bar.  
  
"Ah! Hello Hagrid!!" The bartender greeted. He turned back to the fellowship,"Anyway the term dosen't start till September!! Already got your supplies have you??"  
  
"Err..no." ,said Frodo, "Where do we get supplies?? What are the supplies?"  
  
Hagrid looked startled,"Ya don' know? Look at the back of yer letter for christ sake!"  
  
Legolas, who was holding the letter, looked at the back of the letter to reveal there list of supplies, "Were are we gonna get all these??"  
  
"Diagon Alley of course!!"  
  
The fellowship stared at him.  
  
Hagrid sighed,"Right then, follow me." Hagrid got up and the group followed him. Eventually, Hagrid lead them to a brick wall.  
  
"Well where is it??" Sam asked impatiently.  
  
"Hold yer horses." Hagrid poked a few bricks on the wall, and suddenly, all the bricks seemed to roll out of the way, revealing a very busy street.  
  
"Well then, what does the list say you need??" Hagrid demanded.  
  
'Well..." Frodo read of the list:  
  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk   
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling   
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials   
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Wow, and were to get all this here??" Aragon wondered aloud.  
  
"If yeh know where to look." Hargid said sounding kinda bored.  
  
"I want an owl!!!" Legolas grinned.   
  
"Thats real nice, Legolas. But will someone mind telling me how we'll afford all this???" ,Sam asked. They all turned to face Hagrid.  
  
"Don look at me!" And with a twist of his "umbrella" he disappeared.  
  
"So now what??" Sam asked quizaclly.  
  
"Welll...we could just put what we already have together...."  
  
So, they did put they had together, and, of course, it still wasn't enough.  
  
"Great...." Frodo grimaced. Just then, Sam looked over at the bank, "Hey guys, I think I have an idea..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
